Dualidad
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Él nunca fue un asesino por decisión propia, pero llevar esa carga en sus genes y en su pasado, le angustiaba en sobremanera. Afortunadamente, Gon siempre estaba ahí, para hacerlo volver al presente. / Leve insinuación shonen-ai.


**Disclaimer :- **Hunter X Hunter, le pertenece en su totalidad a Togashi-sensei.

-Este fic, participa en el reto del mes de Julio del foro; **'Comunidad del Cazador'**

* * *

Dualidad.

Desde el momento que nació, no había conocido otra cosa que el dolor. Torturado a modo de entrenamiento, pues era el siguiente en la línea de sucesión de su familia. Azotes, venenos, electricidad, soportar condiciones climáticas extremas… Todo para crear un muñeco, una perfecta máquina de matar.

A medida que fue educado con aquellas destrezas, más natural era a sus ojos quitarle la vida a alguien. Más natural, divertido y normal, era su trabajo y el de toda su familia y se preocupaba de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Pero cuando comenzaba a crecer y se transformaba en un pre-adolescente, matar a alguien porque sí ya no era algo de su agrado y fue por eso que se reveló y escapó de casa, hiriendo gravemente a su madre y a Milluki.

Nunca imaginó que controlarse en el mundo real, le sería tan difícil. Lo llamaba mundo real en ese momento, porque estaba acostumbrado al confinamiento en su mansión en la montaña Kukulu. Sólo salía cuando debía entrenar, o hacer algún 'encargo'. Entonces lidiar con otros seres humanos 'porque sí' no era una tarea fácil, más aún cuando se frustraba o lo hacían enojar.

Pero de alguna forma, todo cambió cuando conoció a Gon en el examen del Cazador. Killua sintió una inmediata conexión con aquel chiquillo, quien parecía un cachorro de animal silvestre; ágil, intuitivo, fuerte pero algo torpe. Además que irradiaba algo en sus ojos, que le hizo imposible alejarse de él.

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde ese día, habían vivido tantas aventuras juntos durante el examen y posterior a él, y su amistad se había estrechado a tal punto que el albino podría asegurar que lo que sentía por Gon era algo más profundo, que una sencilla amistad. Sin embargo, casi sin querer había un pensamiento, que nunca dejó de darle vuelta en la cabeza: "No puedes ser amigo de Gon… Algún día sentirás la necesidad de matarlo", le había dicho Illumi en esa ocasión.

Si bien la idea hasta ahora ni se le había cruzado por la mente, Killua no podía dejar de sentirse hecho un lío cuando lo recordaba, pues aunque quisiera negarlo con todas sus fuerzas había una parte de él que sentía un inmenso placer cuando tomaba la vida de alguien. Eso lo pudo comprobar un par de veces, como cuando le arrancó el corazón a Jones el carnicero durante la prueba o cuando amenazó, sin ninguna clase miramientos a Sadaso en el Coliseo del Cielo, por haber manipulado a Gon.

– Quizá Illumi estaba en lo cierto… y nací para ser un asesino. – Decía para sí mismo, mientras su voz daba tumbos en la habitación.

A veces se sentía un monstruo… era como si dos Killuas habitaran en su cuerpo; cuando estaba con sus amigos era feliz, libre de preocupaciones y se divertía, pero cuando se sentía fuera de sus casillas inmediatamente se activaba su 'modo asesino' – Después de todo, puede que no merezca ser tu amigo, Gon. – Volvió a decir en voz alta.

– ¿Y eso por qué, Killua? – Sintió preguntar al moreno, con un tono de molestia mientras cerraba de un portazo. Killua se tensó al darse cuenta, que no se había percatado del momento en que su amigo había entrado a la habitación. – Respóndeme, Killua. –

El aludido, lentamente se dio la vuelta. – Y tú ¿Por qué entras sin avisar?–

– ¡No me cambies el tema! Ya estabas recordando 'eso' ¿No es así? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar con lo mismo? – Y Gon llevó sus manos a la cintura.

Killua suspiró. Podía engañar a muchas personas, pero no a Gon. Era como si el muchacho leyera los pensamientos. – Lo siento, Gon pero no puedo evitarlo. No sabes lo difícil que se me ha hecho últimamente, el no matar gente.–

El moreno lo quedó viendo, tomó aire e infló los cachetes antes de soltarlo – Y el luchar contra ese instinto ¿Acaso no te hace más fuerte? – Le dijo levantando el dedo índice, moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

El peli plateado alzó la vista, sorprendido del comentario de su amigo – Aun así, no dejo de ser peligroso.–

Gon hizo un sonido con sus labios, a modo de desaprobación – Me estas subestimando – Y le mostró la lengua, como queriendo burlarse. – Aún es temprano, Killua ¿Te parece si vamos por ahí? Mañana debemos probarnos para Greed Island.

– Sí, de acuerdo. Dame unos minutos, espérame afuera por favor – El menor asintió con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Una vez más a solas, y sabiendo que si no se apresuraba Gon era capaz de entrar nuevamente, se puso a pensar, en cómo el moreno siempre supo sacar lo mejor de él. Junto a Gon sonreía y había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida, él le había enseñado con su inocencia la parte bella de la vida, algo que él no conocía. "A mí solo me enseñaron, a ver a las personas como un objetivo, como una presa", pensaba mientras abría el grifo para darse una ducha.

Días como hoy, cuando todo su pasado venía de golpe como recuerdos no eran comunes, pero lo suficientemente potentes como para hacerle sentir miserable. Era imposible que, por su cabeza no pasaran imágenes de la primera vez que asesinó a alguien; cómo le asechó entre las sombras, esperando el momento adecuado para dar el único golpe, que sería el mortal. O cómo disfrutaba viendo la cara de pánico de su víctima, las pupilas contraídas, la piel incolora, la taquicardia, si es que alcanzaban a tener reacción alguna, pues muchas veces el sujeto no se daba ni por enterado que había muerto.

– ¡Maldición! – Gritó algo acongojado, al darse cuenta que no sentía repulsión alguna por lo que había hecho y unas lágrimas rebeldes escaparon. Llorar era algo que no hacía a menudo, pero a veces era necesario, como ahora. Y claramente lo hacía en solitario, pues aún para Killua Zoldyck, derramar lágrimas era significado de debilidad y vergüenza.

Estaba terminando de vestirse, cuando efectivamente Gon hacía una agresiva entrada al lugar – ¿Vienes o qué? – Lo interrogó arqueando una ceja.

Killua trató de apurar la tarea de vestirse, para no aumentar la molestia de su amigo. Iban ya caminando por la calle, cuando el albino hizo una pausa en su andar. – Si te contara todas las cosas que no conoces de mí, seguro ya no me considerarías tu amigo. – Y pasó sus brazos por detrás de la nuca, entrelazando las manos.

Gon no podía creer, lo que su amigo acababa de decir. – Quien hayas sido no me importa, Killua – Y se puso en jarra nuevamente –Yo soy amigo del Killua que conocí en la prueba del cazador, aquel que defiende a sus amigos, que es alegre y que no mata por gusto. Lo que hayas hecho desde ese momento hacia atrás, me tiene sin cuidado porque ya no lo eres ¿O me equivoco? –

– ¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Gon? Llevo la sed de matar en mis genes ¿Qué sucede si un día peleamos, y no soy capaz de contenerme? – Iba a seguir hablando atropelladamente, pero un golpe en su cara lo dejó anonadado.

– ¡Ya basta, Killua! – Resopló el moreno, con furia. – No lo harás, porque no eres de esa manera. Provienes de una familia de asesinos, pero tú no eres como ellos –

Killua seguía sobándose la mejilla, realmente su amigo tenía una mano muy pesada si se lo proponía, además podía asegurar que se había contenido con su fuerza y mucho, mal que mal, habían aprendido a utilizar el nen juntos, y como los últimos días entrenó cada uno por su cuenta, supuso que había mejorado notoriamente su potencial. – Gon…–

– Todos tenemos una parte buena, y una parte mala en nuestros corazones, Killua – Suspiró – Lo importante, es saber mantenerlo en equilibrio. Además, tus habilidades de asesino, me han salvado de muchas ya… – Dijo relajando el rostro y riendo, para dar por terminada la conversación. – Ya déjate de esas tonterías, mañana debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros, para ir a Greed Island– Y lo zarandeó por el brazo – Y si un día peleamos en serio, te golpearé más fuerte que ahora, hasta hacerte entrar en razón, no me subestimes – Y le hizo una mueca graciosa, mientras salía corriendo hacia el restaurant que habían visto para cenar.

Esas últimas palabras, hicieron que Killua olvidara lo mal que se sentía, como siempre pasaba. Gon le entregaba aquello tan especial, de lo que él nunca se creyó digno. El moreno estaba en lo correcto, no era momento para andar cabizbajo, mañana sería un día importante. – ¡Espérame, Gon! – Gritó, a medida que apresuraba el paso para alcanzarlo.

* * *

Nota de la autora : Cómo este fandom es nuevo, haré un saludo más formal, ya que generalmente comienzo mis n/a con un 'hooooli' jajajaj. Bien chicos y chicas, espero que les haya gustado mi fic. La verdad es que siempre quise indagar en los sentimientos que pudiera tener Killua acerca de su pasado, algo bastante íntimo, que también incluyera algun (os) temor (es). Espero que se haya cumplido mi objetivo, ojalá me lo hagan saber con lindos reviews ¿si?

Hasta la próxima, nos leeremos pronto ¡Arriba HXH, que el fandom no decline!


End file.
